Snip, snip, snip
by yesidolikelemons
Summary: Drabble, has childish characters. Set after receiving Mickey's letter at the end of KH2, before KH:3D. Inspired by Riku's redesigned hairstyle seen in KH3D trailer. First ever fanfic, with a really lousy ending. Review and help me improve please. :D


"Alright. I've packed some clothes, fresh boxers, my shampoo." Riku whispered to himself as he frantically thrown whatever he needed into his tiny backpack. Laundry was scattered everywhere, like the aftermath of a robbery. "What else?"

"Toothbrush?" said Sora as he stood at the entrance of the his friend's room, suitcase in hand. "C'mon we've got to hurry up. The King said it's urgent."

"Uhh, right, toothbrush. Urgh, my hair's too long. It keeps tickling my forehead. I need to get to the barber." The teen proclaimed as he stroked his fingers through silver locks.

"Right now? I'm pretty sure no one cares how you look." said the young Keyblade wielder with his signature pout. "We need to be at Yensid's in a few hours! Why'd you need to do it now? Of all times?"

"Dammit, it's real distracting. What if I have to fight something or someone? It'll just break my concentration." retorted the taller teen.

"Fine, I'll call Kairi. She took some lessons in hair-styling back in school." said Sora as he took out his chunky cellphone from his many pockets.

"No, Sora, wait-"

"Hey, Kairi. Riku needs to get his hair done right now... I know right? Pretty boys needs to look pretty at all times, I guess... Alright, I'll see you in a few." He put his phone back into his pocket; Riku ponders how Sora remembers where he stores his things in his compartmentalised shorts.

"Do you know what you've done?" said Riku with fear in his eyes.

Before Sora replied, the voice of a young girl made the boys look into the hallway. There, Kairi sprang into their lines of sight, hopping in delight with scissors in one hand, comb in another. "Yo! Somebody rang?"

"Holy sh-, you scared the crap out of me. Don't just jump out into the hallway like that. Especially when you're holding something that sharp. You're gonna hurt someone. And how'd you get here so quick?" Sora exclaimed, hand on his chest to make sure his heart didn't blow up.

"How can a girl resist a make-over?" said the red-head with a wink.

"It's not a make-over. I just need you go trim a few hairs that are blocking my eye-sight." Riku sounded more annoyed than usual.

"Hey, you don't rush art." rebutted the girl with a pout of her own.

"Hey, you two. You guys can play dress-up after we're done with what the King needed us to do. Until then, just make it quick." said Sora with out-of-character stern, as he looked at his watch, feet tapping.

"Yeesh. Just chill, Sora." sighed Kairi. "Well, Riku, sit down. Here goes."

Riku closed his eyes, clenching his fists as he prepared for the worst._ Snip, snip, snip_. He could feel tiny strands of hair trickling down his face, tickling his nose in the process. Before he knew it, it was over.

"That's it?" asked Riku. He rocked his head left and right to see if his fringes still served as a hindrance. "You did a pretty good job. I swear I was going to be bald because of you."

"Well, it's what Sora asked for, so that's what you'll be getting for now. The bill will appear in your mail in a few business days." Kairi said with a devilish smirk.

"Ha-ha. High-larious." said Riku sarcastically. "C'mon Sora, let's go. Gimme the keys to the gummi ship." Riku gestured to Sora's ultra-cargo pants.

"H-h-h-here, y'go." snickered Sora, trying his best to contain his laughter, all the while rummaging through his pockets for the keys.

"What's so funny?" Riku said as he flared coldly at younger teen.

"Nothing. I'm just glad that I'm going to see King Mickey again, y'know?" Sora said with a grin wider than the Chesire cat could ever achieve.

"Right, Sora's acting weird, as per usual. See ya, Kairi."

"Yeah, Kairi." said Sora as he winked at Kairi. "Thanks for the _'haircut'_" he said while making air-quotes.

Kairi gave two thumbs-up. "Anytime."

For the entire adventure, Riku wondered why Sora, Mickey and Yensid couldn't look Riku in the eyes without making noises of snorted laughter.


End file.
